the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokatsu Gami
'Approval:' THE APPROVAL 'Appearance' Kokatsu is a tall and slim boy, with pale skin, he's most prominent features are his sky blue hair and a sky blue tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. One particular thing about Kokatsu is the air of mystery that surrounds him. Kokatsu's Usual Attire: It consists of a dark coat, beneath it, Kokatsu wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen and dark pants. Over the top of all this, Kokatsu sports a dark, high-collared cloak. He usually uses this attire. Kokatsu's Hidden Attire: It consists of dark cloak, his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wears a dark bandana with a silver forehead protector with no symbol and a dark mask that obscures the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. 'Personality' Kokatsu is a kind, calm and lighthearted person who cares deeply for his friends. He's always cheerful and optimistic, he often shows is comedic side, usually when around his friends. In battle, he shows a rather intelligent facade that he doesn't show usually. *'Appearance Theme' *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Easy Battle Theme' *'Hard Battle Theme' ' gerard_fernandez_by_sargentolimon-d4ionfi.png|Kokatsu's Usual Attire Mystogan_GMG.png|Kokatsu's Hidden Attire render_jellal.png|Kokatsu's Smirk 3204818_1365453036201.jpg|Kokatsu's Mask Kojaku.jpg|Kokatsu using Kojaku Myōhō 565px-Ft_jellal_fernandes_by_silverleaf4ever-d5xdu8z.png|Kokatsu Right Eye using Kokoro Shihai ' 'Stats' Strength: 2 ' '''Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Katon Shihai ' ''Allows the use of Katon Shihai Jutsus '' '''Genin: Kokoro Shihai ' Allows the use of Kokoro Shihai Jutsus '' '''Chunin: Seishin Hosuto ' Allows the use of Seishin Hosuto Jutsus '' '''Jonin: Kuchiyose ' Allows the use of Kuchyose no Jutsu '' '''S-Rank: Sennin Mōdo ' Allows the use of Sennin Mōdo Jutsus '' '''Kage Rank: Honoo Keshin ' Allows the use of Keshin Jutsus '' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Katon Shihai ' Kokatsu learned how to use Katon techniques with his father, he trained almost his whole life with his father, so he could use Katon techniques to their full power, using his father's training, he became a great Katon user, being able to use many techniques that are unknown to the world, these techniques grant him great power. *'Katon Shihai: Hōsenka no Jutsu' - Kokatsu creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10 CP) **'Hand Seal: '''Bird' - Tiger - Boar - Ox - Horse - Tiger *'''Katon Shihai: Gōenka - Kokatsu jumps in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like small meteors, then erupt into a geyser of flame. (20 CP) **'Hand Seal:' Monkey''' -''' Dragon '-' Bird '- '''Tiger 'Kokoro Shihai These powers and techniques come from his mother, he's trying to learn the techniques to use them in his advantage. When using Kokoro Shihai Techniques, Kokatsu right eye sclera turns black, the tattoos above and under the right eye help him using these techniques. *'Shinten Memori Yuuhatsushimasu no Jutsu '- The user is able to enter a targets mind by making eye contact, then Kokatsu creates traumatic memories and forces the target to remember those tragic moments. (10 CP/ -5 SPD Debuff) **'''Debuff: Eye Contact with the Target 'Equipment' Weapons *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Two Smoke Bombs Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 0/12' *'Reset Day: ---' Ryo *'Ryo Earned: 0' *'Ryo Left: 0' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 0 'History and Story' 'Gami Clan' The Gami Clan was established shortly after Orochimaru's death, by the founder Kiisu Gami. He came across an abandoned lab full of experiments. He delved into it, collecting notes, gathering knowledge and he brought this back to Konoha. He kept the information secret from those that didn't share his beliefs, knowing that the experiments were forbidden and against the Ninja-code. He set up a secret laboratory, where the Gami Clan was founded. They are a group of individuals that work together, while some are related not all are. They believe in Kiisu Gami's ideals of self-perfection through modifcation. Most are attracted to Kiisu's wisdom and charm, along with the promise of power. All members keep the membership hidden, as the Gami Clans key to survival is its ability to stay swathed in the shadows and yet in the open at the same time. The clan operates medical centers scattered throughout the ninja world. The leader, Kiisu Gami, fought with Shinkiro for control of the clan and determining the clan's future. Shinkiro won, giving him the right to lead the clan. 'Early Life Arc' Kokatsu was born in the midst of the Gami Clan, his mother and father were members of the Gami Clan aswell, his father was really known by his researchs and experiments, his mother was a Jonin Rank ninja that protected the Land of Fire Gami Lab, there it was where they met each other, during Kokatsu's father research on the spirit world and the power that Sennin (Sage) and Keshin (Incarnate) use. His father's name was Koru Gami and his mother's name was Yuubi Gami. His mother died at childbirth, his mother's abilities passed on to him, apparently, his mother subjected herself to some experiments that gave her the power to pass her own mind to others, thus controlling the people that she transfered her mind, these experiments were made using the research on the Yamanaka Clan. His father died when he was twelve years old, his father died during an experiment that he was conducting, Kokatsu's father discovered a way to get to the spirit world, by creating a device that he named Hashi, when he entered the spirit world, he met a spirit demon, this demon helped him improving his Katon techniques, thus making him more powerful in every way, when he returned, he thought that six months have passed, but when he realized, only a few minutes have passed in the real world. Then something happened that no one was expecting, the chakra that the spirit world has is completely deadly when the person goes back to the real world, his father was able to live for more six months, during this time, he teached Kokatsu everything that he learned in the spirit world, while doing this, he gathered informations on how to go to the spirit world and come back safely, when he died, he hid his research on the Lab's library and left a note to Kokatsu. This note said where the research is hidden. After his father's death, Kokatsu trained his Katon techniques using his father's training routine, everyday you would see him training for several hours, and sometimes even days, after he mastered the techniques to their full power, he was not satisfied, when he found his father's note, he picked up the research from where it was hidden, he studied the information and discovered how to improve even more the Katon techniques, thus his Katon Shihai techniques that give him complete control over the fire and it's flames. At the age of fifteen, he left the Gami Clan Lab in the Land of Fire and roamed the countries, until he found the Gami Clan Lab in the Land of Iron, which was abandoned by the Clan, but was being occupied by a missing ninjas group, the missing ninjas tried to kill him, but they were no match for him, he used his Katon Shihai techniques and killed them with ease, he then decided to use this lab for his purposes. He established his lab here and started researching ways to get more powerful. Kokatsu is now staying at the Kiwameru Gami Lab, this Lab is hidden in the Land of Iron, there he made his home for now, he lives, trains and conducts his research there. To cover his allegiance to the Gami Clan, he goes by Kokatsu. Category:Otogakure Category:Character